


The Coming of Spring

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [10]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Other, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Spring brings different emotions.





	The Coming of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 35. spring

Mina walked in the garden, even though it was still cool. The fragrance in the air and the flit of winged creatures was one more sign that winter was gasping its last breaths. Soon, she and Jonathan would be able to take evening strolls and be about their courtship once more. She longed for those moments, and the eventual marriage she saw for them.

+++

The Count moved slowly around Elisabeta's garden path, eyes narrow as the buds were closing for the night.

Another cursed spring, reminder of his losses, he thought as he purposefully trampled one of the fledgling flowers.


End file.
